


Double Trouble

by BritishShinshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe - Gakuen, M/M, Mentioned and hints of sex but not explicit because idk how to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Oliver Kirkland hates- no, ABHORS Allen F. Jones. He absolutely abhors everything that made up Allen F. Jones. Why? Because Allen was nothing but a rebellious bad boy with a face that shouted trouble. But what would happen when Allen announces that he has a crush on Oliver's brother?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentioned and hints of sex. Nothing explicit.

"You never answered my question, dollface."

Oliver scowled at Allen, his azure eyes glowing like a spark of electricity. They carried deep resentment for the male standing in front of him. Said male had him sandwiched against the row of lockers and his own body. Oh how wonderful it would be for Oliver to shove Allen away right now. However, Oliver was at a slight disadvantage against Allen seeing that the latter was a head taller than him. And Oliver Kirkland would never resort to violence.

No matter how _tempting_ it was to punch Allen F. Jones across the face.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver calmly counted to ten in his mind. _Control your anger, don't let it get the best of you. _After he did his silent count, his anger washed away immediately and his composure returned. Unlike his other half, Arthur Kirkland, the older twin would unleash hell upon the entire student body upon being revoked.

"May I ask _why_ knowing my sexuality can be a benefit for you?" Oliver asked calmly, his eyes never leaving Allen's crimson pair. He folded his arms, cocking his head to the side as he requests politely, "And can you please back off? Maybe a good ten feet would do; I don't fancy you standing a breath away from me."

Allen scoffed, disregarding the shorter male's request. He only locked his arms even more on both sides of Oliver's head, indicating that he would not uphold his command. "Don't be a smartass. I was just asking you a question," Allen snarled, glaring down at Oliver with equal intensity. Crimson met azure, and it was a quiet battle that filled the corridors with heated tension.

"Yes, a question that I do not want to answer. It's a rather personal inquiry and you cannot force me to answer it."

"Oh my fucking god, just tell me if you're gay or not!" Allen yells, his face twisting in annoyance. The pair earned themselves an audience, several eyes watching them curiously.

Oliver quickly noticed the eyes, and his freckled cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Could you please refrain from shouting? Everyone is looking at us," he whispered harshly, breaking his gaze from Allen to peak at the curious pairs of eyes.

"Let 'em look. These fuckers don't know a thing. A bunch of bastards just looking for a show."

"Do keep your profanity at a minimum. Your voice alone annoys me already," Oliver groans, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "You're an even bigger potty mouth than my brother."

"Yeah, dollface, I'm flattered. Now answer my goddamn question. I'm getting impatient."

_He's_ getting impatient? He thinks he's getting impatient?

Oliver took a shaky inhale, his anger beginning to bubble. Any more stupid words from Allen's mouth and he was going to burst like a volcano. If it was Arthur, then he would have already minutes ago. "Why are you even interested in my preferences?" Oliver asked, feeling himself wanting to hurl. Surely, Allen didn't like him, right? The thought of this psychopath showing an interest him made Oliver want to jump off the school roof.

Allen clicked his tongue, his impatience showing more evident. "I need to know if Arthur is gay or not," he answered.

This earned him a puzzled look from Oliver. "Wait, so it's not me that you're interested in?"

"What? _Fuck_ no."

"Okay, thank god," Oliver released a sigh of relief. However, one thing did not make sense. "If you want to know my brother's sexuality then why not ask him? And since when did you start to fancy him?"

Oliver rarely sees Allen and Arthur hanging out together. His twin was too focused with his responsibilities as the Student Council President to indulge himself with spending time with other people, more or less people like Allen. It was an odd attachment in Oliver's eyes.

"Meh, I never see him. He's always inside that stupid office of his." So Allen can be observant. "I figured that asking you would help."

"But why ask me?"

"Because you two are twins. If one of you is gay, then the other is surely gay as well."

Oliver wanted to face palm at how utterly idiotic Allen was. "What is that reasoning?! It doesn't work like that! And to answer your question so you can finally back off - _no_, I am not gay. And surely Arthur would never be interested in the likes of you, regardless if he was gay or not. That brother of mine detests romantic relationships as much as I do," Oliver informed with bitterness in his voice.

Oliver hoped that his little rant finally discouraged the latter; to break his heart so he can finally leave him alone. But Allen did none of those, instead, he stares at Oliver with wide eyes.

"What? How can you _not_ be gay?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"How can you not be gay?" Allen repeated, disbelief in his voice. "You wear pink all the time! Your hair is literally pink, your clothes always have pink or lavender in them, you like baking cupcakes, you always smile every second, and did I mention your obsession with pink? I did? You literally look like some fucking girl's pastel dream."

Oliver's face burned red. "Like I've mentioned already; I am not gay! And last time I checked men can choose to wear pink as well. And for your information, I was born with this shade of hair." He then realized something. "And how do you know I like cooking? And how can you have the time to look at me every second to see me smiling?"

They glared daggers at each other again, frightening the other students that were previously watching them. The group shuffled away immediately once they caught sight of the ominous dark cloud surrounding both Allen and Oliver.

"You aren't smiling right now, are you?"

"I didn't know you can state the obvious," Oliver did a fake gasp before turning serious. "Now move along, you've got your answer already. Or do you want me to report you to the Principal again?”

Before retreating, Allen sent Oliver another nasty scowl. He pushed himself away from the shorter male and turned. “Whatever,” he muttered as he walked away, but Oliver didn’t stop glaring at his back.

When can he finally get a day off from enduring Allen’s devious shenanigans? Oliver always saw the bloke at least two times everyday even though their schedules were different from each other. Everyday it was just mischief; with Allen annoying the hell out of Oliver just by breathing or showing his face. Sometimes when he’s bold enough he would play those stupid pranks that resulted in humiliation. And now he even had the nerve to pry at his and his brother’s private information.

And the bugger even admitted to liking Arthur. Oliver will not let Arthur be wooed by some insufferable maniac that carries a metal bat around school.

Oliver bustled his way out of the corridors and went straight for the stairs leading to the floor where Arthur’s office was. There was a campus inspection taking place today, meaning the students can’t stay after school for clubs or meetings. Arthur, being the worker bee he is, would surely stay in his president’s office albeit the inspection. Someone would have to drag him out of campus whether he liked it or not.

And that someone is Oliver.

It was at the end of the hallway, and when Oliver reached for the doorknob to open it, something clicked, then the door instantly swung open and out came a familiar face. At first Oliver’s rage bubbled at the sight of the person standing in front of him, but it cooled down when he realized it wasn’t who he thought it was. Sandy-blonde hair, tan skin, and baby blue eyes; his face looked similar but he didn’t carry chocolate brown hair, sepia skin, and annoying crimson eyes.

It was Alfred F. Jones. Sound familiar? It was Allen’s twin brother. Between Allen and Alfres, Oliver sees the latter as the more tamer, kinder twin. In contrast to Allen’s brute personality, Alfred was more bubbly and sane than his other half.

It was strange seeing him in Arthur’s office. Usually his brother never lets anyone in other than the other officers.

Alfred hasn’t noticed him yet. The American had his head turned back, his free arm waving behind him before finally whipping his attention forward. His eyes widened for a second. “Oh, didn’t see you there, dude!” He shouts, his boisterous voice echoing in the hallway.

Oliver refrained from covering his ears, not wanting to offend the latter. “Hello, Afred. Is my brother in there?”

Alfred snorted, “Come on, we _know_ Artie, dude. Of course he’s in there."

“Ah, yes, thank you,” Oliver replied awkwardly. He waved goodbye to Alfred when the latter marched away, disappearing into the next corridor.

Pushing the door open, Oliver enters the office and he immediately smells the scent of chamomilla dominating the entire room. Typical of Arthur; he had tea brewing in his office. Oliver wasn’t complaining though. He and his brother enjoyed a nice cuppa every once in a while… actually, it was all the time.

Arthur stood behind his grand mahogany desk, his hands fixing the collar of his shirt. His face revealed that he was surprised to see Oliver come in. Why did it seem like he ran a mile or so? Arthur’s blonde locks stood up at questionable angles, especially the back part of his head. He wasn’t even wearing his plum school jacket. Which was odd; Arthur was strict with the school dress code. Seeing him wearing an incomplete uniform was pulling red flags of suspicion.

“Everything… alright?” Oliver questioned, arching a curious brow as he takes a few steps forward. His eyes glanced down to look at Arthur’s desk, only to see a messy pile of papers, fallen pens and erasers, and his closed laptop dangerously hanging on the side.

Arthur was the definition of organization. Seeing his desk appearing so disorganized and unkempt was so… unnerving.

Arthur, noticing his brothers wandering eyes, quickly went to gathering the messy pile of unfinished documents with a flushed face. “I’m fine, thank you for asking.”

“Did a tornado hit your desk or were you just having a bad day?” Oliver snickered, watching as Arthur tidies up his materials.

“Uhm… bad day.”

“Hm. Bad day, you say. I didn’t know you throw tantrums when you’re angry. Or actually, yeah you do,” Oliver added, recalling their childhood. Arthur was a wild, _angry_ kid back then. Even now he still is despite calling himself a gentleman. “But you never take your anger out on your responsibilities.”

“Alfred came in and we had an argument,” Arthur explains, rolling his emerald green eyes. He finished stacking the mountains of paper and returning the pens in the cylinder holder.

“Oh, yes, I saw him come out a moment ago. What happened?”

“Something about the football club,” Arthur muttered, turning around to face one of his filing cabinets. While he opened the drawers and sorted his files, Oliver strolled over to his little table where he assumed he kept the tea brewing station. “Had an argument about about their funds and so.”

“An argument that resulted in your desk becoming a complete ruin?”

"Uhm, he's rather clumsy. He threw... things on the desk with no care."

Oliver inspects the small table and saw an electric kettle, an array of tea jars, two tea cups, and a… mug. Curious, he picks up the outcast and spots a small drop of brown liquid. He leaned in for a smell but he gags almost immediately before setting the mug down. “Oh, my goodness, you drink _coffee_ now? How could you?”

“No, idiot, I don’t drink coffee. As if I can stomach that horrid concoction,” Arthur bitterly replies. “France and… the other officers come in whenever they have reports. But they prefer to brew coffee so they keep a mug to use. And no way in hell am I letting them use my tea cups. Wait a minute, I just realized. Why are you here so early? Our time to go home is five o’clock. Shouldn’t you be at your clubroom teaching your class about cooking?” Arthur inquires while Oliver quickly fixes himself a warm cup of chamomile tea.

While Arthur served as the President for the student council, Oliver served as the President for the school’s cooking club. A club that Arthur himself once tried applying for, but was instantly kicked out when he almost set the school kitchen on fire during their first day of classes. One evident thing that distincts Arthur and Oliver apart (other than their hair and eye color) was the fact that Oliver can cook, but Arthur can’t. The latter still tries but even with his brother’s help, anything he attempts to cook is doomed to fail.

“Did you not hear that there is an inspection taking place today? And that the school wants all students to leave at three o’clock?” Oliver asks, taking a sip of his tea after.

“Yes, I am aware, why?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “That’s including you, brother of mine,” he stated. “I came to drag you out of this prison. And you’re my only ride home.”

“I’ll give you the keys to the car so you can drive home,” Arthur shrugs. He sat comfortably in his cushioned chair, opening his laptop.

“No, we are going home together. And I’m going to drag you if I have to.”

Arthur began typing, his eyes locked on his laptop screen. “I’d like to see you try.”

After finishing his cup of tea, Oliver sighed heavily and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the desk. There was no way of convincing Arthur to leave the office. The only time he would was if he finished his work. “Guess I’m waiting.”

“Suit yourself.”

As time passed, Oliver did nothing but listen to Arthur’s fingers typing quickly on the keyboard. Out of nowhere, a thought reaches his mind and he recalls his previous conversation with someone.

“I just remembered,” Oliver starts, his initial annoyance returning. “Do keep your lover boy in check. He’s beginning to annoy me even more.”

The typing stopped abruptly, and Arthur stilled. His face had gone white as a sheet, but luckily, Oliver did not notice.

“P… pardon?” The typing returned, but it was a much slower pace than before.

“Allen F. Jones,” Olivers spits out the name with abhor. "Did you know that he fancies you?"

Arthur looked at him in confusion for a few seconds, then he returned to look at his screen, his face indicating he had no interest with the sudden news. "Not really," he answered.

"_Not really_?" Oliver echoed, raising a curious brow. He waited in silence for a few seconds, waiting for another reaction from his brother. "That's it? You're not going to say anything else about it?"

"No? Why? What did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know," Oliver shrugged. "I thought you'd be more disgusted about that fact. I'm surprised you're taking it easy… unless…" Blue eyes widened and his jaw slacked, a look of disbelief washing over his face. "No… no, no, no, no! Don't you _dare_, Arthur Kirkland. Don't you dare tell me that you actually like him back-!"

"Oh, save your breath, Oliver," Arthur muttered, typing away with his attention still focused on his laptop. "No way in hell will I ever develop feelings for him. Whatever he said, disregard it. It must have been some misunderstanding."

"No, it's not. He clearly fancies you. He was even trying to find out if you were homosexual or not. And he tried to do that through me!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! And you know what he told me? That if I was gay, then he assumed you were gay as well," Oliver scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I have never heard such idiotic words from another human being."

Arthur rolls his eyes as his typing sounded harsh, fingers seeming to bash on the keys. "He's an idiot, Oliver. Just ignore his stupid reasons and behavior."

"This isn't about me, it's about you," Oliver added. "What are you going to do about it? About him?"

"Nothing."

Oliver blinked, confused. "Nothing? _Nothing_? You're not going to do anything at all?"

"Don't overreact, please, it's hurting my brain. I don't like being disturbed while I'm making my report," Arthur groaned, finally glancing at Oliver to look at him in the eye. "Like I said; disregard Allen's foolish behavior. He's just being a brainless idiot."

"At least we can agree on that. You sound like you really hate him."

"Hate is a very strong word, brother of mine. In fact, I don't hate him, I just find him very stupid."

"You sound like you're defending him," Oliver accuses with suspicion. "Are you hiding something?"

"Let's drop this, Oliver. I was just voicing my thoughts. I'd like some peace and quiet so I can finally finish this damn report so we can go home." The younger twin opened his mouth but Arthur interrupted him. "No. Zip it. No more words and stay silent. Unless you want to stay here with me for another hour."

Oliver shut his mouth and pouted, crossing his arms but he kept his eyes on Arthur, watching as he continues with his work. Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion at the blonde male sitting across from him.

Maybe there was a connection between Allen and Arthur. Maybe his brother truly did have feelings for the brunette, but he wasn't comfortable about talking about it. Oliver knew that he can never get Arthur to voice out his personal feelings, so talking won't get his questions answered. He wasn't sure what kind of connection his brother and Allen had; admirers, exes, sexual tension - he won't know unless he finds out.

Since talking won't work, Oliver had to resort to his only option.

Stalking.

x

Oliver was never one to meddle with his brother's personal life. They were close siblings at heart and they would do anything for each other. But when it came to personal affairs, they respected the other's privacy and won't dare to pry at it. Nevertheless, because of how suspicious Arthur was being last week, Oliver had to take matters into his own hands and break that string of trust for a second. They had a dilemma, or, Oliver had a dilemma.

Which was to stop Arthur from ever forming a relationship with Allen F. Jones.

It was obvious that his twin held secret feelings for Allen. Why else would Arthur look so calm and composed upon hearing that Allen has a crush on him? Oliver bet that his brother was mentally jumping in joy and screaming hysterically in the inside. Arthur Kirkland was the master of hiding his emotions and feelings. It all made sense!

However, Oliver didn't want his brother to date some sociopath. It was too dangerous. And he knew for a fact that their parents would never approve of Allen. Well, their parents weren't here in America right now, they were in their home country, England. But it didn't matter, Oliver would act like the more responsible adult and explain to Arthur about how dating a crazy sociopath was a bad idea.

Oliver just need to catch them in act for him to execute his plan. So far, Arthur has not confessed his secrets yet, and the only way to get him to confess is to catch him red handed.

It was crazy and overprotective of him to do so (well it is because he was literally stalking him right now), but he's concerned about his older brother. Allen was not a suitable partner, and Oliver knew that from his daily torture from the devil himself. Seeing them together was unbearable. He didn't want to see Allen and Arthur making out on a couch in their apartment. Even just thinking about it made him want to hurl.

So what's Oliver doing right now?

Trying to not act suspicious.

He's been following Arthur around during transition time and break hours. Right now it was lunch, which was a perfect time to stalk his brother's schedule. He knew that Arthur can't eat inside his office, which leaves the blonde no option but to eat in the cafeteria. However, it raised Oliver's suspicion levels when he realized that Arthur never eats in the cafeteria anymore. He knew that Arthur would never break the rules by eating lunch in his office, meaning he takes his food somewhere else.

Keeping a close eye on him, Oliver watches as Arthur exit the noisy canteen. Once the blonde disappeared into the double doors, Oliver dashed forward in tow. He continued following Arthur at a reasonable distance, keeping a low profile to avoid getting caught. So far Arthur hasn't looked back yet. Throughout the chase Oliver wondered where his brother was going. Students were free to eat outside the cafeteria as long as it's not in the corridors or classroom, but why was Arthur here?

Judging by the route he was taking, Oliver concluded that Arthur must be heading to the back. There was nothing at the back of the school other than the football field. What had driven Arthur to eat lunch there? To watch football players practice? Oliver expected him to watch the baseball team since Allen was apart of it.

Since Oliver knew he'll eventually get his answers later, he focused on the task at hand. Arthur was sauntering in the last hallway with Oliver standing behind the lockers, waiting for him to round the corner and disappear to the right hallway that lead to the outside. Once he did that, slowly but with haste, Oliver charged forward to follow him. Just as he was about to turn to the next hallway, someone tall materialized in front of him, his left arm stretching over the lockers as a sign of halt.

It only took a fraction of a second to realize who it was.

“Allen!” Oliver gasped in shock, his heart almost leaping out of his chest. He didn’t expect the latter to suddenly pop out from the other hallway like that! His shock withered away in an instant, and a raging fury replaced it instead. “What’s wrong with you?! Why would you do that?!”

“Hello to you too, Freckles,” Allen smirked, his crimson eyes glowing as they grinned down at the shorter male.

At the mention of the evident feature on Oliver’s face, the male blushed in anger as his fury increased. Oliver _hated_ his freckles. He hated how they dotted all over his nose, cheeks, shoulders, arms, legs - Oliver’s body was covered entirely with freckles. And he hated them. And he hated how Allen knew he hated them. And upon acquiring that information, the chocolate-brown haired male used it as an advantage to tease him.

“Can you please withhold yourself from calling me with that nickname. I’d really appreciate it,” Oliver declared through gritted teeth. His azure eyes had set themselves ablaze, burning in repressed anger as they scowl at the mocking crimson orbs.

Meanwhile, Allen was unfazed. “What about no?” He laughed, crossing his arms and leaning his left shoulder against the last locker. His answer only began to infuriate Oliver more. “Oh, yeah, speaking of freckles, how come Arthur barely has but you have a shit ton on your face? Must be pretty irritating, yeah? To have so much on your face and shoulders.”

While Oliver carried the annoying trait, Arthur did not. His older twin did have freckles, however, they were faint and unnoticeable. Unlike Arthur, the small brown spots on Oliver’s skin _dominated_ his cheeks and nose. And they were dark and evident to everyone’s eyes. Especially when they get exposed to sunlight; the annoying buggers would multiply and stain his face permanently.

Oliver had tried to cover them with foundation that matched his skin color, but it turned out to be a fail because someone - Allen to be specific - had noticed the slight change in Oliver’s appearance and had doused him with water. It had washed away the foundation and whenever he tried to cover his face up again, Allen would constantly splash Oliver’s face with water or tell the entire student body that ‘Oliver is wearing girl’s make-up’. The male had ultimately given up, causing him to resent Allen even more.

It was to the point where Oliver had begun hating Allen with a burning passion.

Oliver ran a hand across his rose-pink hair, taking a deep breath before counting to ten in his mind. He managed to calm his nerves to prevent the demon inside of him from escaping. “Is it really difficult for you to hold yourself back? Even just a little? Do you enjoy watching other people suffer? Are you a sadist or something?” He accused with glowering eyes.

“But it’s fun to make fun of you. Can’t you take a joke, sugar?” Allen snickered, riling Oliver even more.

“Oh, it was supposed to be a joke?” Oliver asked with a fake gasp. “You verbally bullying me everyday? Am I supposed to take that as a joke, you psychopath? Do you see me smiling? Hmm? Do you think I find this funny?”

“Gee, you don’t need to get your panties in a twist, dollface,” Allen scoffed, his grin withering away.

“Will you act more decent and civil please?!” Oliver shrieked, stomping one foot on the ground. “If you want something just say it. You are wasting my time.”

“What’s the rush? You got a hot date or something?”

Due to his burning rage, Oliver already forgot about the mission he was supposed to accomplish. He was supposed to follow Arthur! And now this idiot has-

Oliver stilled. He looked up at Allen, his blue eyes softening to a shocked state as he realized something. He realized he was right. Why else would Allen be here? Why else would Allen be blocking Oliver’s way to the football field? Allen and Arthur must have been meeting up secretly together during lunch breaks. It all made sense.

He caught them now, right? He needs to tell Arthur his speech about how dating Allen was not a good idea.

But he found himself tongue-tied. Oliver couldn’t process the words at all. He knew he should have expected this, expected that Allen and Arthur might have become a thing, but at the same time, he hoped that they weren’t. He thought that Arthur would be smarter than this. Oliver would have felt more relieved to know that Arthur never developed any romantic feelings for this psycho.

Upon the realization, Oliver grew mad. The impending rage that had been bubbling in his insides had grew hotter. He had tried to calm it down before, to maintain composure and peace, but he let it slide. He let it come out.

Allen’s eyes widened when Oliver’s hands caught his jacket before pushing him against the locker hard. Although he didn’t flinch, he was still surprised at Olivers sudden outburst.

“What-”

“Shut up and let me speak,” Oliver said slowly, his voice suddenly becoming low and demonic. “I don’t know what you did to make my brother trust you, but just know that this thing between you and Arthur won’t last. Believe me, once he sees your true colors, he won’t hesitate to leave and turn his back on you. Why? Please excuse my language but you, Allen F. Jones, are a heartless asshole that only cares for himself. You never fucking care about other people’s feelings but yours. If you even have any feelings.

“You are a monster, and Arthur will see that. He’ll never love you because of how disrespectful, brash, and inhumane you are. I’d feel sorry for the next person that falls prey for you. You can mess with anyone, you can break anyone’s heart, go ahead, I don’t care. But do _not_ hurt my brother.” The ‘or else’ lingered in the air, but it wasn’t needed because Oliver’s tone was already dangerous and terrifying alone. “He’s not apart of your games, Allen. I thought he would be smarter than this. But I was wrong. I’m going to talk him out of this because I’m not giving my brother to an inconsiderate fool like you.”

Allen never replied to that. He wasn’t glaring at Oliver, he merely held a stoic expression throughout the entire rant.

Concluding that the latter had nothing to say, Oliver let him go and turned around. He stomped away from Allen, his hands curled into fists. He’ll talk to Arthur later; right now, he needed to cool his head off.

As the angry, pink-haired male storm off, Allen was left alone, his tense, crimson eyes watching Oliver’s form disappear to the next hallway.

x

Oliver had managed to formulate the perfect explanation for Arthur. It was brief but it had enough reasons that supported his claim in order for Arthur to think differently of Allen. The younger twin had recited his rant to his brother on Saturday, and Arthur only replied with a confused look. Nevertheless, Arthur had responded with ‘Sure, Oliver, I’ll make sure to never see Allen again’. Although Oliver was proud that he had convinced Arthur, something tells him that Arthur was being sarcastic. Arthur Kirkland is the King of Sarcasm.

The next day, Sunday, Arthur had announced that he had an errand to do with a classmate, thus leaving Oliver alone in their apartment in the afternoon. Instead of resuming with his violin lessons, Oliver, of course, followed Arthur to his ‘errand’.

After about thirty minutes of commuting, Oliver found himself standing behind a tree, looking at a suburban house with confusion. Arthur had walked inside the house a couple minutes ago. He had knocked and someone had opened the door for him. Oliver didn’t catch who was inside, but he needed to know. He wasn’t sure whose house this was, his best guess was the vague ‘classmate’ of Arthur’s.

He took about five minutes to contemplate on what to do. Should he knock and ask for Arthur? Or should he just go home and continue playing violin? Oliver pushed for the second choice knowing he didn’t want to involve himself with Arthur’s affairs - it must be Francis’ house. Francis was Arthur’s Vice President, and Oliver mostly sees these two together. Oliver would call Francis a friend of Arthur’s, but they seem to be ‘frienemies’ rather than friends. The pair would always argue and bicker a lot.

After another minute of deciding, Oliver had decided to do option one. He jogged over to the front porch and reached to knock on the door. However, before his knuckles could even touch the wooden surface, it swung back and Oliver found himself staring at the person he least wanted to see.

_Allen_? Oliver’s stomach dropped. This was his errand? Arthur leaving home to visit Allen? Why would he? Oliver had told Arthur about the cons (only cons) of hanging out with this guy. How can Arthur be so stubborn?

“Oh, it’s you-”

“Where’s my brother?” Anger twisted across Oliver’s face. He didn’t have time for Allen’s stupid teasing.

Allen remained quiet for a second, his eyes narrowing down at the shorter male with rose-pink hair. “Your brother? Look, sugar, before you accuse me of anything, Arthur is fine-”

“So he is in there? Call him, I need to talk to him,” Oliver said clearly, but it was obvious his blood was already boiling.

Allen sighed and stepped out of the house. “Can’t. I need to go to work.”

“You have a job?”

“Part-time. Gets me extra cash.”

“Don’t change the subject. Get me my brother. Don’t tell me you can’t,” Oliver bellowed with a scowl.

Allen eyed him again with an unreadable expression. The silence was slowly killing away Oliver’s patience, and before the blonde could lose that last ounce of patience, Allen finally spoke, “Look, about Arthur-”

“Yes, Arthur. Get him out here right now.”

“There seems to be this misunderstanding-”

“Allen…”

“Shut up. Don’t cut me off. I’m trying to tell you-”

“You said you need to go to work right? Save the chit-chat later and go call my brother now.”

Allen forces out a sigh and shakes his head. “Right, I do have to go to work. But Arthur’s busy at the moment. He has a _project_ going on with Alfred.”

“Alfred?” The said man entered his mind. “Your twin?”

“My cousin,” Allen replied with sarcasm. “Of course he’s my twin. No shit, Sherlock.”

So Arthur truly was on an errand. And that classmate turned out to be Alfred F. Jones. It was funny how Arthur and Alfred got along well while Oliver and Allen fought like dogs and cats every single day. What sparked his curiosity was the literal fact that Arthur and Alfred got along. Arthur was an introvert and if there were to be any group projects in their class, then Arthur would have the balls to ask the teacher to work alone.

And Arthur was literally in the same grade and classes as Oliver. He hasn’t heard of any group projects from any of his classes.

Allen looked at his watch and click his tongue. “If you want to get angry at someone, get angry at Alfred, not me. Whatever that brain of yours is telling you, I just want to say that I don’t have anything for Arthur.”

Oliver stared at him, puzzled by what he said. “But you said that you like-”

“Gotta go, dollface!” Allen laughed, walking past him. “Alfred’s room is the first door you see on the second floor. Better check on your big brother to make sure he’s okay.”

As Allen marched away, Oliver was left in confusion. What did Allen mean by that? And how can Allen claim that he has nothing for Arthur? The bloke was interrogating Oliver about Arthur the other day. Oliver even caught them sneaking off to the football field to eat lunch together! Well, he never actually saw them eating lunch, but he inferred that conclusion based on solid evidence!

Maybe Allen was just messing with him. If he was, it was low and not funny. Did the bad boy finally get a taste of his medicine? Because ever since Oliver snapped at him, he hasn’t seen Allen at all. Although he was glad that Allen wasn’t tormenting him anymore, he had this idea that Allen had begun leeching on Arthur instead. Arthur was Allen’s new toy now.

But he wouldn’t let that happen.

Oliver was about to turn and retreat back to their apartment when he remembered what Allen had said. Something about checking on Arthur if he was okay. That thought had shaken his nerves. What did he mean by that?

Without hesitation, Oliver walked inside and closed the door behind him. The house was quiet and empty, indicating that the only people here must be Arthur and Alfred. The silence was eerie, as if he was suddenly placed in a horror movie where the main antagonist was a serial killer. The living room was dead quiet, and all Oliver could hear was his own heart beat.

Until a thud echoed from the second floor.

"Hello? Arthur?" Oliver called out, his eyes landing on the staircase in front of him. "Are you up there?" He called out again, his hand reaching for the stair's handrail.

No reply.

After five seconds of tension, there was another thud, and finally, Arthur's voice filled the silent room.

"W-wait! Alfred! N… no!"

Alarms started blaring in Oliver's head, and his vision immediately turned red. Gripping the handrail, Oliver made no hesitation as he sauntered up the stairs with haste, his face full of worry and concern for what was being done to his brother.

He couldn't believe it, and here he thought Alfred was the more kinder amongst the Jones twins! Turns out both of them were spawns of the devil. And that bastard had the nerve to make fun of Oliver before he left!

"Arthur?" Oliver called out, but he became even more worried when he still received no reply.

Once he reached the second floor, his eyes caught sight of the first door. It was ajar, and despite his pounding heart, Oliver dashed towards the door and slammed it open.

"Arthur!"

"A-Afred! Slow down, y-you git… nghn… ah~!"

Oliver's face paled. The sight in front of him should have sent his cheeks to burn scarlet, but it only caused it to become frozen in shock.

There, sprawled across the bed was Arthur, his legs spread apart with Alfred F. Jones on top of him, the pair appearing… _busy_ with their 'project' that Allen had mentioned.

At first Oliver had thought that Arthur was taken without consent, but after seeing the look of ecstasy across his brother's face, he realized he was wrong.

It took the pair a few more seconds to realize the sudden intruder. Two pairs of lust-filled eyes glanced at the doorway before they widened in shock upon seeing Oliver standing outside the room, his own pair of azure eyes widening in horror.

Alfred had yelped while Arthur yelled out a scream. In just a second Alfred had grabbed onto a bedsheet before draping it over his and Arthur's southern regions. Both of them were panting as they tried to catch their breaths. A deep flush of red was visible on both of their cheeks, none of them managing to make eye-contact with Oliver, who was still standing at the door, his eyes locked on the flustered pair.

Oliver should have covered his eyes, turned around, and disappear in humiliation for walking in on Arthur and Alfred while they had sex. But no, the man stood his ground with no sign of shame on his face. His shocked expression twisted to anger as he glared at his brother.

After a pregnant pause, Arthur finally managed to gather enough courage to look at Oliver. He flinched at the scowl being delivered to him.

Uh oh.

"Downstairs. _**Now**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to write 2P Hetalia. And now I finally did! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I didn't have time to finish the rest because I got lazy and I wanted to publish what I have already. So yeah. Two-shot it is.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long?"

Oliver was the first to break the burning silence between him the other pair. While Oliver sat on a beanbag, Arthur and Alfred took the sofa, their faces remained tinted with blush, their expressions carrying shame. Looking at them, it strangely resembles a parent scolding their child and their child's partner. Which, in this case, was unfortunately true, half-true that is.

Despite the fact that Arthur was the older one between him and Oliver, he couldn't bring himself to look at his brother. The green-eyed male could feel the scowl piercing through his skin despite the oversized long sleeve he was wearing, his conscious knowing how angry Oliver must be. Arthur was busy running in his mind that he didn't hear Oliver speak.

"Arthur, I asked you, how long has this been going?" Oliver called out more loudly, which made Arthur release himself from his thoughts. "So?"

Arthur gulped, but before he could answer, Alfred beat him to it. "Two years. We've been dating for two years," he responded clearly.

"Two years?" Oliver repeated as he stared at Alfred. Even though he was scowling at the latter, Alfred held his ground and didn't shy away. "You two have been dating for two whole years and _you_ never told me?!" Oliver yelled, his cold blue eyes turned to Arthur with an accusing glare.

Guilt had been filling Arthur's stomach ever since Oliver's unexpected intrusion. It was hard trying to maintain eye contact with his younger half, but it proved to be difficult, especially when Oliver was glaring at Arthur as if he committed a murder.

"Look, Oliver, I'm sorry," Arthur apologized sincerely, his hand shaking uncontrollably. It was pathetic, and he hated seeing himself like this. He never lets anyone talk him down, but it was Oliver in this situation. Oliver, his flesh and blood, and he was angry. He was angry at Arthur, and the latter can only do nothing but receive the heat.

"Sorry won't cover this, Arthur, you know that," Oliver bellowed, his scowl remaining evident and venomous to their eyes. "Oh my god, two years you've kept this secret from me. Two years ago was when we arrived in America - you've been with this guy for that long? What? Did you think you could hide it forever?"

At the same time, Oliver blamed himself for not noticing ever since. They were twins for goodness sake, he should know Arthur more than anyone else would.

"Oliver, trust me, I was going to tell you sooner-"

"Sooner?" Oliver scoffed, his azure eyes blinking. "It seems that you have no idea what the definition of soon is, brother." He was taking the tone again, that tone that he knew would result them to have a heated argument. They've shared these petty fights before, but this time, it was serious and unforgivable. "When was this sooner going to take place? Five years from now? Ten years from now?"

"Oliver, please…"

"Fifteen? Twenty? When we're both old and grey?"

"Stop and listen to me-"

"Or were you thinking of taking this secret to your grave? Did you plan on not telling me or our parents about your relationship? Were you going to elope with your boyfriend and stay here in the states while me, Dad and Mum worry everyday for you? Is that how careless you've become?"

"Oliver, it's not like that!"

"What is it then?!" Oliver yelled out, surprising both himself and Arthur at his own outburst. Alfred, who was quiet and guilty the entire time, widened his eyes in shock. He's never seen Oliver, who always chose to be the pacifist, the one who carried ultimate composure and grace, act out so aggressive before.

Meanwhile, Oliver continued, "What? What are you waiting for?" He looks at Arthur, who still appeared unsure with himself. "Aren't you going to tell me how much you've lied to my face? How much you've called me a fool behind my back? Which is it, Arthur? Tell me! We're brothers, aren't we? Aren't we supposed to tell _everything_ to each other?"

"I WASN'T READY, OKAY?!"

Oliver's whole body stilled, and his eyes widened in surprise slightly. Arthur was now on his feet, his hands balled into fists as he glared at Oliver with equal intensity. Despite the scowl on Arthur's face, his emerald eyes looked red and watery. Clouded by guilt and impending anger, Arthur couldn't help but feel hurt and offended by Oliver's words.

"I wasn't ready," Arthur repeated, his tone softer and quieter this time. His anger diminished along with his scowl, leaving him dejected. His body shuddered uncontrollably as he released a few tears.

Seeing his boyfriend's discomfort, Alfred reached for one of Arthur's shaking hands and gently pulled him back to sit down. A comforting hand reached to rub Arthur's back, which was enough to calm down the shudders and tears.

Oliver remained quiet, his expression softening as well, but they were still stern and persistent. His tensed blue eyes watched as Alfred comfort Arthur, the taller blonde wiping away the salty tears. Even with the tears gone, Arthur's nose and eyes were still read, evidence of his previous weep.

Seeing this as his chance to take his stand, Arthur began, "Trust me, Oliver, I was going to tell you. I didn't want you to find out this way, but I swear that I planned to tell you before we graduate." When Oliver rolled his eyes, Arthur sighed. "Don't get me wrong, but I wanted to tell you ever since Alfred and I became official."

"You mean two years ago?"

"Yes," Arthur snapped a little, but with Alfred's warm, comforting hands around him, he cooled down his temper. "I had a set date and everything, I planned what I was going to say, and the right words… but when that day came, I couldn't. You know me, Oliver. You know how much I hate expressing my emotions to anyone. Yes, you're my brother, and I _will_ tell you everything despite that fact but I wasn't ready. I couldn't. Even if I kept postponing it, I end up giving up on all of those days."

"And here I thought you were invincible against procrastination," Oliver muttered quietly. How ironic.

Arthur managed to release a short laugh. "Truly, I was going to tell you, but I couldn't find the right time… and I couldn't gather enough courage. If I'm having trouble telling you, then it's going to take a toll on me when telling Mum and Dad. Speaking of Mum and Dad, I haven't even come out to them. I haven't even properly come out to _you_. You just recently found ou-"

"Oh, please. I could tell you fancy men from a mile away," Oliver confessed with a small smirk. _But I couldn't tell you were actually dating one._

They were quiet for a whole minute, none of them uttering a word to each other. It was Arthur who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I truly am, and I know it's unforgivable," Arthur started, locking eyes with Oliver, only to feel pain in his chest to see the look of betrayal beginning to show on his brother's face.

"You lied to me for two years. You broke that string of trust between us. We've been together since we entered this world and you never confided with me about your relationship."

Arthur closed his eyes and looked down, his brother's words filling his pool of guilt to the rim. "I know, and I'm sorry. You don't need to forgive me, but if there's anything that I can do to make it up to you, I'll do it." He bit his lip and glanced up at his younger brother.

Oliver contemplated his brother's request. After spending about two minutes of deep thought, he finally replied, "You'll do anything?"

"Anything."

"Alright then," Oliver started, his hand reaching behind his back to retrieve his mobile phone. "I'll consider forgiving you if and only if you do this." He presented his phone to Arthur. Oliver only received two pairs of puzzled eyes. "I want you, _both_ of you, to phone Mum and Dad, and tell him about your relationship."

"Wha-"

"Tell them everything. Everything from the very beginning. About how you started liking boys, how you and Alfred met, when you two became official, and also include the fact that you kept it secret from them and me." Oliver passed the phone to Arthur, in which the latter retrieved with shaky hands. "Go on. Their numbers are saved in my phone. Don't waste your time now. I'll be here the entire time as your _support_."

Arthur shuddered at the sight of his brother's sinister smile. Glancing down at the phone, he scrolled through Oliver's contacts and clicked on the file that said 'Mum'. His finger hovered hesitantly over the call button, but when Alfred's warm hand cupped his, Arthur bit his lip as both he and Alfred press the green button together.

This was going to be a long conversation.

x

After about fifteen minutes of conversation, Alexander and Olivia Kirkland sang goodbye to Arthur before ending the call. Once the phone screen indicated that the call was truly over, Arthur gently placed the phone on the coffee table before slumping and resting his face in his hands. Oliver rose his brow, concluding that the call might have ended on bad terms, but Alfred seemed excited and happy in contrast with Arthur's demeanor.

"How did it go?" Oliver asks. He didn't expect Arthur to reply, so he turned to Alfred.

The blue-eyed Jones didn't hesitate to answer. "Man, your parents are _great_! I'll be honest by saying that I was kinda scared about talking to them, I thought your father would snap at me… but they didn't! They're really cool and understanding! They accepted the news better than I expected. But they were kinda bummed out that Arthur's not going to give them grandbabies, but they said as long as he was happy, they were happy."

"Really?" A different set of blue eyes remained fixated on Arthur's gloomy posture. "I'm sure that's not all… what else did they say?"

Seeing that Arthur wasn't answering, Alfred took the lead, "Oh, yeah, dude! So just like you, they were angry that Arthur never told them about our relationship, which is super serious now by the way, they insisted us to do something for them in order to forgive our sweet little Artie." Alfred grinned as he wrapped an arm around Arthur's quivering shoulders.

This seemed interesting.

"And that is?"

"Guess who's following a twin of Brits to London this coming Spring Break!" Alfred rhetorically asked with an impending outburst of excitement.

Oliver snorted. Yes. This truly was interesting.

Alfred turned to Arthur. "Why do you look so down, babe? Can't you see? This is great! I get to see where you grew up! Plus your mom promised a night where she'll show me her entire gallery of when you were still a baby!"

"That's why I'm down, you idiot!" Arthur glares at Alfred, and the pair seemed to fall into a one-sided argument. While Arthur bickered at his boyfriend, the latter only laughed and teased him even more.

Oliver only watched in amusement. He was surprised that someone, other than him, was able to stand Arthur's snappy attitude and cynical speech. In fact, the American was embracing it. He acted as if everything was natural, even admitting that he loved it when Arthur was mad. Oliver had stopped listening to them when Alfred had called Arthur's angry face something 'cute' and 'adorable'.

Ignoring their useless chatter, Oliver watched them with a small smile on his face. He knew he couldn't stay bitter and mad at Arthur; in fact, seeing him sitting so closely and comfortably with someone else was actually making Oliver happy. Between Oliver and Arthur, the latter was less sociable; Arthur Kirkland was an introvert to the core, and because of that it always resulted in him having no friends or anyone to confide in other than Oliver.

Nevertheless, Arthur finally found someone and it was obvious how he and Alfred were compatible with each other. His older brother finally found someone he can trust and spend time with comfortably, and of course Oliver wouldn't contradict their relationship. In fact, Oliver declared that he would be the one to make sure they're relationship was safe and healthy. It was a familiar sense of protectiveness he was experiencing.

However, watching the two interact reminded Oliver of him and Allen, the most _incompatible_ pair in the entire world. It was strange watching Arthur and Alfred interacting normally because both of them are part of a set of twins, and Oliver couldn't help but imagine himself and Allen talking in a civil manner… which would most likely happen when hell gets frozen over.

Speaking of Allen, Oliver gasped so loudly and suddenly that Arthur and Alfred halted their conversation. Emerald and baby blue eyes stared at Oliver, who has now risen to his feet.

"Oh my god!" Realization hit him like a pile of bricks. "I just remembered something!"

"Remembered what?"

"Allen _likes_ you!" Oliver exclaimed to Arthur. "Oh my god, he's going to go _ballistic_ when he finds out that you're sleeping with his brother!"

The two pairs of eyes blinked at Oliver, and it was like that until Alfred bursted out laughing. Arthur tried to scold him but the taller blonde only laughed even more. While Arthur was shaking his head in disappointment, Alfred laughing hysterically… Oliver was left with a puzzled expression.

"Uhm… I don't understand," Oliver confessed, his eyes glancing between his brother and his boyfriend.

Alfred had managed to calm down, his lips curved into a grin while he flicked away the tears in his eyes. "Man, what has Allen been doing to you, bro," Alfred snorted, only leaving Oliver even more confused. "And here I thought Arthur was difficult to read! Turns out Allen's even worse!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not following," Oliver stated, annoyed and pushing for answers. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, his patience becoming thinner. "What is the meaning of this?"

Alfred was about to answer but Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm explaining! You sit down and be quiet. You'll only make it worse." When he removed his hand, Alfred pouted.

"Okay, please cut to the chase I'm getting impatient here," Oliver interrupted.

Arthur looked at him and took a deep breath. "Oliver, it's time we tell you. I know it's not our business, but as your brother, I'm going to be more honest from now on. And as a matter of fact, this has been going far too long, and I'm sick of it."

Alfred hummed in agreement.

Oliver was still not following. However, he did recognize Arthur's tone. It was a warning kind of tone, as if he were to say 'don't freak out on what I'm about to tell you'. With that conclusion, Oliver braced himself.

"Oliver, Allen doesn't like me," Arthur says before adding with a soft voice. "Allen likes _you_."

Oliver Kirkland went brain dead in a second. The last of his brain cells had froze, none of them registering what Arthur just said. The words came in delay, and when his ears finally picked up the words _Allen likes you_, the azure-eyed male threw a laughing fit.

"Allen? Likes me?" Oliver chortled, holding his stomach to conceal the endless laughter. "That is hilarious! I never knew you could deliver jokes, Arthur! Well done!"

Seeing that Oliver didn't understand, Arthur jumped to his feet and sauntered towards him. "I'm serious, I'm not joking right now." His younger brother was still laughing. In order to stop him, Arthur grabbed onto his shoulders and started shaking him. "Stop! I'm being serious Oliver!"

The pink-haired twin instantly ended his laughing fit when Arthur closed his hands on Oliver's shoulders. "Wait! Don't touch me!" He slapped Arthur's hands away before shivering in disgust. "I don't know where your hands have been or what they've been touching… so I prefer if you keep your hands to yourself." A vivid recollection of the _event_ thirty minutes ago resurfaced in all their heads. It was a memory that scarred Oliver forever.

Arthur's face twisted into a scowl, his cheeks burning in embarrassment and anger. "Like I was saying," he snarled. "Allen fancies you Oliver. Whatever is in your mind right now, it must be some misunderstanding-"

"How can Allen like me?" Oliver scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "While you two may get along fine, Allen and I don't. We are the most incompatible pair that you'll ever know. We argue like cats and dogs. We fight like barbarians in war. We are literal opposites from each other! How can Allen ever feel attraction towards me?"

"Opposites can attract, dude," Alfred butted in, standing to his feet before approaching him. "Like, look at me and Artie. Both of us are opposites but I ended up liking him despite our different personalities. Then he eventuality started liking me as well. He couldn't resist my charms. Right, baby?" Alfred teased while wrapping his strong arms around Arthur's waist.

Arthur, in reply, elbowed Alfred's stomach, and despite the latter having abs, he choked and whined in pain. But Alfred never let go. "I should tell you to ignore him, but he does have a point." Arthur blushed when the sentence in his mind started flowing out of his mouth. "Alfred's right. He and I are polar opposites, although we may carry different personalities, we managed to-"

"I heard this already! Don't repeat it! I don't want to hear your cheesy love story a second time!" Oliver whined, covering his ears for greater measure.

This only irritated Arthur. "Fine, but listen to me now: Allen really does have feelings for you. I know it doesn't look like it, but it's true."

"How do you know that?"

"He told us," Alfred answered.

"..." It only took Oliver a second to infer. "Wait, so he knows about your relationship?"

Arthur's face looked down as he answered hesitantly. "Yes. He found out about us… two years ago," he muttered the last part.

"Oliver?"

It all made sense now.

"HE KNEW?!"

"Ollie… please, calm do-"

"HE BLOODY KNEW?!"

"You said you'd never use profanity! Calm down plea-"

"THAT BASTARD KNEW ALL ALONG?!"

"Oliver-"

"I WILL _**KILL**_ HIM!"

It all made sense. How Arthur was never fazed whenever he mentioned that Allen 'likes' him. Why? Because that sodding git knew all along and he had the nerve to make fun of Oliver!

Alfred watched as Arthur pacify his raging brother, but Oliver’s rage continued flowing out with endless huffs and colorful vocabulary that Alfred thought he’d never hear from Oliver Kirkland. The younger twin appeared like a raging bull, and it terrified Alfred; Oliver looked like he was certainly ready to kill someone. His freckled cheeks were a bright red, those deep blue set of eyes burning with hate and fury. It became evident that Oliver will never be appeased using words alone.

Afraid that Oliver might actually hurt Arthur during his tantrum, Alfred gently pushed Arthur away and faced the devil himself. Grabbing onto Oliver’s shoulders, Alfred attempted to calm the other down “Dude! Listen to you brother! You look like you’re about to-”

_SMACK_

Oliver could only see red. So when Alfred enter his line of vision, he was reminded of Allen’s nasty smirk when he caught sight of the latter. Then he did the one thing his mind told him to do; slap Allen across the face. But upon hearing the gasp of disbelief beside him, it took only a fraction of a second for Oliver to realize that the man in front of him was not Allen F. Jones.

“OLIVER!”

The twin with rose-pink hair flinched, his gut instantly pooling in guilt. He knew Arthur was the one who shrieked, and now that he was back to his senses, Oliver glanced down in shame.

“Apologize to Alfred this instant!” Arthur ordered with a growl. It was at this time when Oliver recalled their childhood, the times where his older brother acted out like this, and for good reason too. It only proved how Arthur Kirkland was truly the more mature and responsible one between the Kirkland twins. And Oliver understood that.

Glancing back up with defeated eyes, he stared at Alfred and Arthur apologetically,

“I’m sorry… to both of you.”

x

Once everyone was placated and seated, Arthur takes a few moments to see if Oliver was ready for take two. Seeing that Oliver was more tranquil, and his face showed he was prepared without throwing another fit, Arthur sighs.

“Hear me out, Oliver. Anything that I said from the past hour about Allen is true. Allen does have an interest in you,” Arthur proclaimed once again. When he saw Oliver open his mouth to protest, Arthur held a hand to halt him. “Allen isn’t what you think he is. As much as you want to deny it, Allen is actually really sweet and cari-”

“I’m going to have to cut you there, Arthur,” Oliver scoffed. “Allen is far from sweet. As a matter of fact, ‘Allen’ and ‘sweet’ can never be put together in the same sentence.”

“Oliver, I told you: listen to me first, and then you can voice your opinions after,” Arthur suggested. Oliver stayed quiet. “Good. Now, as I was saying, he’s not that bad. Trust me. I’ve been to this house hundreds of times, and let me tell you, the Allen you see at school isn’t the same Allen you’d see in this house.”

“Huh? Does he have a multiple-personality disorder?” Well this turned dark quickly.

“What? No-”

“He acts like an asshole at school to cover up the fact that he’s actually a softie at heart,” Alfred grinned.

Oliver glanced between the two of them, trying to catch any humor they were trying to hide. Nevertheless, there was none. “I don’t understand. You said that he likes me, why would he act so cold and rude towards the person he holds feelings for?” It took a lot for Oliver to utter those words out. He was still not used to the fact - if it actually was a fact - that Allen fancies him.

Arthur sighs heavily and shrugs. “He’s like Alfred. He acts all brave and heroic in school, but he’s actually terrified of ghosts. He refuses to sleep alone after watching a horror movie.”

“I DO NOT!”

“Don’t lie your way out from this one, sweetie, I’m trying to prove a point.”

“Hmp,” Alfred harrumphed, crossing his arms and placing his head against Arthur’s shoulder.

“In addition, Allen is actually a bigger idiot than Alfred,” Arthur groans, rolling his eyes and ignoring Alfred’s complaints. “Allen cares for you deeply, but he is terrible at expressing his own feelings. Just think of it like me, but Allen is a thousand times worse. Whenever he tries to compliment you, the opposite comes out. Then once he’s out of sight from everyone’s eyes, he’ll deeply regret it. He’d apologize, of course, but he ends up saying the wrong things. That’s just the way he is, especially towards an unrequited love interest. It took a long time for Allen to warm up to me, but he did at one point. I actually know him more than you, and I can say for a fact that he’s not as bad as he seems.”

Oliver swallowed, his mind playing recollections of Allen one by one. His dark humor, his cold words, his painful insults; how can Oliver think that those were all a facade of Allen’s? It all seemed true to his eyes. Allen F. Jones, a bad boy with a face that shouted trouble. Did they expect Oliver to turn a complete one-eighty and believe everything that they say?

“Allen’s also very sensitive actually,” Arthur chuckled as if he remembered a memory. “He may act all macho and carry a strong bravado, but in reality, even the weakest insult can send him sulking for days.”

“Hahahaha!” Alfred laughed. Arthur cringed when the loud laughter splitted his ears. “Yeah! I remembered when Artie insulted Allen by calling him a ‘glutton’. He told him that he didn’t mean it, but you should have seen Allen, he was in tears a second later.”

Oliver cringed. His memories reminded him of that _one_ time he lashed out on Allen. The brown-haired male never showed his face to Oliver at school after that, and now that he knew why, he felt his guilt poking his insides again. Which shocked him as well: Oliver Kirkland… feeling guilty about his actions towards Allen F. Jones when he clearly deserved it?

The couple noticed how quiet Oliver had become. “You okay?” Arthur inquired.

“Uhm…” Oliver gulped. “Uh… I may have said some… hurtful stuff to him…”

“Oh?”

“But that was when I thought he liked you! And I was trying to protect you!” Oliver defended himself.

“What did you say to him exactly?”

Feeling their burning gazes, Oliver shyly looked down and scratched the back of his head. “I said that he was… a heartless asshole, an inconsiderate fool that didn’t care for other people, I called him… disrespectful, brash… y-you know where I’m getting, alright? I don’t need to explain everything.” Oliver nodded his attention back to the couple, only to see their eyes wide open in shock.

“Dude… was that why he was crying the other day?” Alfred asked for confirmation. “Man, he was _bawling_ his eyes out the entire night. I couldn’t even get a wink of sleep. My parents were concerned for him, but he wouldn’t tell us the reason why he was so depressed all of a sudden.”

Oliver passed a look of disbelief. Allen? Crying over a few insults that Oliver delivered? It made the pink-haired male shudder at the idea of Allen crying over that petty fight they had. Last time Oliver thought Allen was incapable of shedding even just a few ounces of tears.

Arthur called for his brother’s attention. “You know what this means, right?”

“What does it mean?”

Alfred answered for him, “That you, Oliver Kirkland, owe my wittle bwother an apowogy!” The bloke even had the nerve to use a baby voice to mock him.

“Alfred, please, don’t let me slap you again…” Oliver warned with a scowl. Alfred laughed and backed off immediately, attempting to hide behind Arthur, only to fail since his body was much broader and wider than Arthur’s. “And why do I have to apologize-”

“Oliver,” Arthur started calmly. “Apologize to him. I’m telling you, whatever he may have told you in the past, I’m confirming that he means none of those. But he knows that you mean those words that you said to him. You probably even broke his heart.”

Oliver sputtered. Of course he will not do such a thing! No! He didn’t want to! Oliver Kirkland will _never_ apologize to Allen F. Jones. “But, Arthur-” he began to whine, but Arthur had interrupted him.

“He’s not the pompous jerk that you think he is. Now go and apologize to him.” Arthur was on to something, but Oliver did not notice.

“But…”

“No buts! You will apologize and that’s it,” Arthur finalized with stern eyes.

“... fine. But he’s not here right now. He said he was at work,” Oliver reminded.

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other. They murmured words to each other, their conversation faint and quiet for Oliver’s ears. The male rose a brow at them, but when he saw Alfred nod, Arthur turned to him.

“We’ll give you the address and the name of his workplace. He should be there until eight.”

“Oh, and make him peanut butter cookies,” Alfred blurted out. “He likes those. Since he’s staying until the night, he might go hungry.”

“You want me to bake cookies for Allen? He insults my ability to cook and bake.”

“We’re talking about Allen here, Oliver. He’s not very honest most of the time, especially towards you,” Arthur smirked. “Just take those words and imagine their opposite meaning.”

_I hate your cooking. It’s so pathetic that you know how to bake. = I love your cooking. It’s amazing that you know how to bake._

Oliver would never admit, but he felt flustered when he imagined Allen say those words.

_No! Stop it! It’ll take more than that to completely forgive Allen for everything he’s done to you!_ Oliver scolded himself.

“Get to baking, Ollie,” Arthur sang, clapping his hands and gesturing to the Jones’ kitchen. “I’m sure they won’t mind if you use their kitchen, right, Alfred?”

“Go ahead, dude. Oh, and if you’re going to use milk, use soy.”

“Why? Is he lactose?”

“And no eggs. Use a substitute for that or else Allen won’t eat it. He’ll surely know when there’s eggs in it,” Alfred added.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand.”

“Just listen to what he says, you’ll know eventually.”

In the next hour, Oliver managed to finish a fresh batch of peanut butter cookies. Since he didn’t use eggs, he used apple sauce as a substitute. It was a strange request, but he followed instructions.

As Oliver packs the container of cookies in a brown paper bag, Alfred slides a piece of paper across the kitchen table.

“Here’s the address for his part-time job. It’s not that far from here, it’s just a five minute walk to the town.” Alfred sees the cookies and he laughed. “Those smell great, but I’d rather eat Artie’s overbaked scones.” A loud ‘huh?!’ echoed from the living room. Soon, loud footsteps thumped across the hallway, and in came Arthur with a deadly scowl on his face. “I love cookies, but with soy milk and applesauce? No way. I’ve tasted them before and they are nasty as hell. I don’t know how Allen can stomach that.”

“I don’t know how you can stomach Arthur’s so called ‘scones’. They’re literally _pieces_ of _charcoal_ once they leave the oven.”

“Now you’re just being rude!” Arthur whined, pointing an accusing finger at his brother. “I can cook and bake! You just don’t know my preferences!”

“Brother, you’re preferences caused this American to lose his sense of taste.”

“Hey! Don’t insult both me and Artie with just one sentence!” Alfred retorted.

The Kirkland twins fell into a childish argument, but Alfred broke them off.

“Enough,” Arthur clears his throat. “You should get going.”

Oliver finished packing and waved at them. “I’ll be going then, see you later at our apartment, Arthur.”

“See you later,” Arthur replied back as he and Alfred watch Oliver exit the kitchen.

Once they heard the front door close shut, Arthur yelped when a muscular hand snaked around his waist.

“You know, I still haven’t forgiven you for outing me, babe,” Alfred whispered as both of his arms wrap around Arthur’s lithe body. The taller blonde’s lips met Arthur neck, causing the latter shudder.

Arthur let out a strained chuckle. “I believe we have unfinished business, Alfred.” Arthur squeaked when a large hand slid from his waist and into his bottom. He shivered in pleasure when Alfred squeezed Arthur’s right butt cheek.

“Let’s continue then, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it was just going to be a two-shot but it started getting longer so I split it up. The last chapter should show Allen and Oliver, so stay tuned! Let me know in the comments how the story is so far. I'll try and get the last chapter out by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver stood behind the counter, his azure eyes staring hesitantly at the two men who he assumed were handling the register. The pink-haired male has been standing there for the past five minutes, and none of the men had taken notice of him. Or maybe they did notice him but they chose not to acknowledge him.

The pair both had blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail, their faces holding a similar expression as their eyes focus on the magazines in their hands. The one on the left had a more strawberry blonde shade to his hair, and his eyes were a lilac color that seems to carry no life with them. The latter had a brighter shade of blonde and purple, dull eyes. Glancing at their name tags, the left one was 'James' and the one on the right was 'François'.

Both of them still haven't acknowledged the client right in front of them. They merely ignored him as they flipped through their reading as they remained silent through it all.

Oliver scanned his surroundings; he was inside a store named 'Le Chouchou', specifically a pet store that sold a variety of animals that range from puppies, kittens, gold fish, and more. He glimpsed at the different breeds of puppies collected at the left side, each living in their own little cubby. To his right were the fish tanks, dominating the entire wall. He could also see an adjacent room in the middle where he assumed where the other pets were located.

When Oliver first saw this store a few minutes ago, he didn't believe that Allen actually worked here. A store like this would never accept someone like Allen. This place required people who are gentle, kind, and patient in order to care for the little animals living here. And from what Oliver knows, _gentle, kind, and patience_ were never part of Allen's dictionary. It was difficult for him to imagine Allen taking care of baby animals; it was unnerving.

But this was the address that Alfred had given him. He even double checked it before coming inside.

It was hard to believe that someone like Allen, who was tough and strict-looking, be accepted to work in a gentle, mundane environment. Maybe he was tasked to do labor work instead of tending to the animals? Or perhaps he organized the supplies and took inventory?

Whatever it was, Oliver wanted to know how Allen even got this job in the first place. It also made him wonder how these _two_, the ones sitting behind the register, landed a position in this shop. They radiated the same air as Allen; dark and menacing, but were silent and mysterious at the same time. At least they weren't in charge of the animals, but it was irritating seeing them ignore Oliver's presence. They pretended as if he wasn't even here!

"Ahem," Oliver cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Excuse me?"

François' somber eyes glanced up to look at him, his cold stare sending a chill down Oliver's spine. That was it? That was all he had to do to get them to notice him?

"Hello-"

"Are you a customer?"

"Not really…"

"Here to buy anything?"

"Er… no-"

"If you're not here to purchase anything then the exit is that way, little boy."

Oliver's cheeks flushed in anger. Now they were just plain rude. "I'm sorry, but I’m here to see someone,” he grumbled.

François turned back to his magazine and barked, “Oi, Francis, bring your ass over here.”

On cue, a door opened and out came a blonde man, his face awfully similar to François. Blinking, Oliver's eyes darted between the newcomer and François, concluding the two were twins. Unlike François, the other half seemed to carry an airy atmosphere around him, with a sly grin instead of a frown. His name was 'Francis', Oliver assumed. And _oh_\- did he just wink at him?

"Hello, there," Francis says, his velvet voice coming out like a purr. His lively lilac orbs widen in interest before narrowing, eyeing Oliver up and down. "My, my, mon amie. You look familiar; have we met before?"

Oliver shook his head. "Not really. It's my first time coming here," he answered, silently glad that someone was decent around here.

Francis remained quiet as he inspects Oliver with piercing eyes, causing the latter to fidget and lean his weight from side to side. His gaze was making him uncomfortable. What was up with this place?

"Ah! Now I remember!" Francis snapped his fingers. "You are Alfred's boyfriend, yes?"

"No, no, no," Oliver shakes his head. "You've mistaken me for someone else. Arthur is Alfred's boyfriend. We are uhm, we're twins, Arthur and I. My name is Oliver."

"Eh? Arthur never mentioned that he has a twin," Francis whined, crossing his arms and pouting. "Anyway, what is it you need, Oliver?"

"I need to-"

"Wait! Let me guess!" A sinister smirk curled on Francis' lips. "You are here for Allen, are you not?"

Oliver felt his cheeks burn, but he blamed it on Francis. The Frenchman was the reason why he was blushing, not Allen!

"That's correct," Oliver stammered as he held up the paper bag. "I'm here to give him something, and I need to talk to him real quick."

Francis started chuckling, a very strange 'ohonhon' in his ears. "I see, I see. Twins dating twins, very exciting, yes? I knew that Alfred was dating Arthur, they never told me but I could see right through them. But I never see you and Allen together, and I am very upset that Allen never mentioned you!"

This time, Oliver's entire face became scarlet. "Wait! You've misunderstood!" _Coming here was really a bad idea_. "Allen and I aren't like that! We're just-" He stopped himself. They were what? What was he going to say after that? They were certainly not friends, they were more like enemies. But Allen doesn't see him as an enemy, he sees him as an unrequited love interest, so what was their relationship exactly?

This only caused Francis to laugh even louder. "Hah! You and your brother are alike; such sweet little things, you two. So oblivious and innocent."

"I'm telling the truth! Please don-"

"Do not be ashamed, mon amie," Francis assured, winking at him. "We are the same as you."

"Pardon?"

A fourth party came out from the door, and Oliver couldn't help but gawk as he stares at him and 'James'.

_Another_ set of twins?!

Is _everyone_ in this town a twin?!

"Oh, hello, there," the newcomer says. His name tag displayed 'Matthew'. And Matthew had a soft, quiet voice when he spoke. Comparing him and James, the former appeared more amiable and kind while the latter looked rough and ready to beat someone to a pulp.

Is it just him or was he beginning to see a pattern here?

"Uhm…" Oliver glanced between the pairs, and he didn't need a rocket scientist to explain to him what was going on here. "Hello?"

"He is Allen's boyfriend-"

"I am not his boyfriend!" Oliver shrieked, his hands gripping onto the paper bag tightly.

"He is very shy, just like Arthur," Francis whispered to Matthew, but Oliver had heard it nonetheless.

"Oh," the latter replied. "He's at the back, would you like me to call him?"

"No, that's fine. I'll go look for him," Oliver declined politely. He didn't want to talk to Allen in front of them; it would be too embarrassing, especially with Francis’ teasing. “May I go in?”

“You may. He’s all the way at the back, in the herbivore section” Matthew informed, throwing his thumb backwards to point to the adjacent room in the middle.

“Thank you,” Oliver nodded his head before drifting towards the next room, his feet taking long strides to get away from their sight quickly. He passed by several types of animals on his way, meanwhile taking quick glances at the many kittens and puppies playing around in their cages. Some eyed at him and barked, their little paws scratching at the glass separating them and Oliver.

As much as he wanted to stop and ogle at the pups, he needed to complete his task as soon as possible so he could get it out of the way. Keeping an eye for the aisle names, he catches a glimpse of the herbivore section and rounded the corner. The aisle contained two separate columns of rabbit pens. While the several bunnies caught Oliver’s eye, the person standing in the middle was what stole his entire attention.

At first, Oliver expected Allen to be wiping the floors with a mop or cleaning the windows, but no, he was not doing any labor work. Allen was crouching in front of the animal pens, wearing a long black apron, and on his hand was a bunny that he was petting. Oliver had thought that that was an unnerving sight, but seeing a smile on Allen’s face while he did that had caused Oliver to halt his breathing. It wasn’t the nasty smirk he wore everyday, it was an actual smile, warm and sincere.

Stunned by the scene in front of him, Oliver slowly stepped backwards, his heart thumping so hard he could hear it. The scene terrified him. Allen was now giving the bunny a baby carrot, in which the bunny accepted before nibbling at the offered snack. The male’s hand started petting the small animal, causing Oliver to lose his senses.

This shouldn’t be happening at all! How can a sweet little bunny have so much trust on Allen F. Jones? Instead of welcoming the human, that bunny should be cowering in fear or running away!

Why? How? When? Questions filled Oliver’s head, each and every one unanswered. He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice the stack of empty metal cages behind him until his back collided with them. The clatter of metal against metal caught Allen’s attention, prompting the brunette to glance towards Oliver’s direction.

Oliver’s breath had clogged at the latter’s expression, an expression that he’s never seen on Allen ever.

Peace.

Allen looked at peace for a mere second before his face twisted to confusion. Without breaking eye contact, Allen gently placed the bunny back on the pen and stood up slowly.

Oliver raised a pointing hand at Allen, his index finger shaking uncontrollably. “Y… you…” Oliver gulped. “Y-you… you…?”

He felt like fainting. Allen, pet store, animals, bunnies, baby carrots; it was getting too much!

Oliver’s knees started shaking while his hands clutched on the paper bag in front of his chest. His back slid down against the cages, and the last thing he saw before his eyelids closed was Allen reaching an arm out for him.

And what was that on his face? He’s never seen it on Allen before. What was it?

Was that a concerned look on his face?

Impossible…

x

Oliver’s eyes opened slowly, but they squinted hard when the light above blinded him. He groaned quietly, lifting his right arm to shield his sensitive eyes from the white light. Nevertheless, he groaned once more when he felt a throbbing pain on his back. A pain caused by laying down on a hard, uncomfortable surface.

Sitting up slowly albeit the pain in his back, Oliver saw what he was laying down on. Three chairs had been placed side by side to create a make-shift bed. Well, at least he didn’t sleep on the cold floor. And whoever put him here at least had the decency to put something soft to support his head, or else his neck would have ached as well.

The soft object appeared to be a dark brown bomber jacket that was folded to mimic a pillow. He would have disregarded it at first glance, but a familiar scent caught his attention. Oliver sniffed at the jacket, which was letting off a familiar cologne scent that took a while for his brain to register. When the owner’s face appeared in his mind, Oliver’s eyes widened and he realized his situation.

Cookies, pet store, puppies, kittens, bunnies, Allen.. Allen!

“You finally woke up.”

Oliver’s head snapped back and he gasped. Allen was just two feet away from him, sitting on the floor with his eyes staring at his phone. His face bore the usual irritating scowl, leaving Oliver to wonder if seeing Allen’s tranquil expression a while ago was just him hallucinating or so.

All the events that happened prior to now resurfaced back to his mind, reminding him of his unaccomplished mission. He could feel his face heat up at the memory, and instead of replying to Allen, Oliver's stressed eyes searched for the brown paper bag. It wasn't in his hands when he woke up.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked him bitterly. "And don't you even dare utter a single word about this to anyone."

Oliver could hear the threatening tone in Allen's voice, but he was still occupied with his search. "Uh, sure," he replied blandly, eyes darting around the room. They weren't in the bunny aisle anymore, they were inside a storage room filled with opened and unopened boxes, and a small fan upholstered on the wall. It was off at the time being.

"Why are you even here? Francis told me you were looking for me. How the fuck did you even know I worked here? Did you follow me or something?" Allen accused, finally turning his phone off to look at Oliver.

"Alfred told me."

"What?!" Allen shrieked, turning his phone back on to message his brother.

While Allen was angrily texting on his phone, Oliver finally found the paper bag sitting under the plastic chairs. He took it back and placed it on his lap before glancing back to Allen. A deeper scowl was twisted across his face while his thumbs tapped aggressively on his phone screen.

While Allen's attention was on something else, Oliver took this time to contemplate on what transpired before he passed out. Allen was holding a bunny, and the bunny never ran away. What was up with that? How could animals like Allen? These little creatures should be running away for all he knows. Didn't they say that animals can sense if a person is good or not? So why would an animal, such as a cute innocent bunny, trust Allen enough to be handled by him?

Unless…

Unless Allen truly is good natured as what Arthur and Alfred claims him to be.

As a matter of fact, Oliver wasn't perturbed anymore, but astounded by the fact. Was he naturally good with animals? The bunny he was holding was so calm and peaceful in his hands. It was still shocking to see how Allen F. Jones, renowned high school bad boy that caused trouble everyday, would have a soft spot for animals.

Why was Allen hiding this from everyone?

"Hey, dollface. Will you quit staring at me like that?"

Oliver blinked. He never realized he was looking at Allen straight in the eye while he contemplated. The latter was now scowling at him, and Oliver was quickly reminded of the smile Allen wore for just a second a while ago.

So, maybe Arthur and Alfred were right. Allen was hiding his true self. Well, that's half true. They also mentioned how Allen always says the opposite of what he actually wants to say.

"Why are you here? My stupid brother won't answer his messages," Allen grumbled, jumping to his feet and crossing his arms. "Francis put me on break just so I can talk to you. So what is it? Get on with it already."

Oliver looked down and fought the blush that was trying to make itself present on his cheeks. He found himself feeling irritated by Allen, since his brut personality was showing once again, but the irritation washed away immediately. _Allen likes you_, he remembers. _Apologize to him._

His hands held onto the paper bag, his palms sweating and his fingers shaking. Oliver's heart was pounding loudly against his chest. It was at this time did he realize that he never planned what he was going to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words managed to come out. He stuttered, but it sounded like gibberish even to his own ears.

Now he was just making a fool of himself.

Good job, Oliver.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver passed the paper bag over to Allen without looking at him. "This is for you," he says, but it came out like a whisper.

Since they were inside a compact room, Allen managed to make out the sentence. "Me?" He grabs the bag. "Is this from my brother? If he wanted to give me shit he should have done it on his own. What the?" The bag crumpled. "Cookies? I didn't know that bastard can bake."

"I made those," Oliver confessed, and once again, he whispered it out. He didn't have the guts to look at Allen; he was too terrified of what his expression may look like. "I didn't add any eggs or dairy milk. Your brother told me to exclude those."

Allen was silent. It was a heavy, uncomfortable silence that was eating Oliver in the inside. He still refused to look at Allen, and with the latter staying silent, no words at all, Oliver was tempted to run out of the room and exit the store.

"Why?" Allen asks.

"Alfred told me to do it…"

"Alfred? Why would he… wait a minute. Did you actually go inside the house?" Allen was laughing now. "Oh, shit, you saw them fucking, didn't you?"

Oliver's face flushed a deep crimson as his head snapped back at Allen. "Please refrain from using profanity with me, Allen! That is not appropriate!"

"Why are you so uptight?" Allen scoffs, rolling his eyes before taking a seat on one of the chairs. The one farthest from Oliver. "You want me to rephrase it?" He smirked. "You caught my brother and your brother having hot and steamy sex inside-"

"Shut up! You're making it worse!"

"Blushing virgin," Allen muttered.

"I beg your pardon?!"

Now this was one of the reasons why Oliver hated Allen, making it difficult for him to believe that Allen F. Jones is actually a 'nice and caring' individual hiding under that thick bravado of his. How was it possible for Allen to fake being rude towards Oliver but at the same time carry feelings for him? That was just messed up.

Maybe he should have added the eggs and milk in the cookies to get back at him. That should teach him a taste of his own medicine. Even though Oliver had no idea why Allen didn't like having eggs or dairy products in his cookies.

Why was Allen so strange and peculiar? He can never read his expressions.

Nevertheless, Oliver had put two and two together to create a conclusion. Allen, somehow, likes animals and he doesn't like having eggs or dairy products in his food. Which could possibly mean that,

"You're a vegetarian?"

Allen scowled at him. "I'm _vegan_. There's a difference. Get it right, shortcake."

_Shortcake_? Oliver's inside swirled in anger. If he hears one more ridiculous nickname from Allen he swears-

"Is this all you need to do? Because you can go if you have nothing else," Allen says. He opened the container lid and snatched one cookie out. He took a bite and chewed for a few seconds. "These are terrible."

Oliver could have erupted in flames and strangled the man -how dare he insult his cooking - but he held his ground and watched Allen. "But you're still eating it anyway."

Half of the cookie was gone already. "So? Not that bad, and I'm hungry anyway. And why did Alfred make you bake this?"

Now or never it seems.

After taking careful minutes to think about how and what he should say, Oliver finally speaks, "I'm here to apologize."

It came out like a whisper again.

"What?"

"You heard me," Oliver growls.

"I didn't hear it."

_Yes you did_, Oliver says to himself. He could see that sly smirk on his face.

"I didn't. Care to repeat that?"

Oliver wanted to jump off a cliff right now. "I said I'm sorry," he says a little louder through gritted teeth.

"Sorry for what?" Allen asks with a smirk. "I honestly don't know why you're apologizing but I like it."

Maybe a slap or two would make Oliver feel better. But he took a deep breath and remembered what he was here for. _Allen's just being an idiot, that's it. A big annoying idiot_. "I'm sorry for insulting you the other day," Oliver says. Despite his aggravated tone, he sounded sincere, which caused Allen to raise a brow. "A few days ago, in the hallway near the back. You remember."

Allen says nothing. He carefully stares at Oliver, his eyes trying to read the shorter male. "And why are you apologizing?"

"Because I want to!" Oliver exclaims. "Look, I take back what I said. I didn't mean them. Well, I did at that time but now I don't. And I feel bad for saying them to you. Now accept my apology or I'm taking those back!" Oliver points at the container of cookies.

Meanwhile, Allen only stares at Oliver with disbelief. "Woah, dollface, what did you eat to make you say that?" Even Allen seems to be taken aback by Oliver's sudden change of demeanor. "You're freaking me out here. A few hours ago you looked like you were about to kill me, but now you're all soft and apologetic? I don't understand you."

"And I don't understand _you_!" Oliver retorts, standing to his feet and glaring at Allen. He _really_ had the audacity to act this way? What a hypocrite. "I mean, what kind of person would act so cold and impulsive towards the person they like? I don't understand you, Allen F. Jones. What game are you playing at? Am I a game to you? A toy of yours? Are you trying to send me mixed signals or something? Too bad because I don't like it! If you like me then why the bloody hell won't you say so?!"

Oliver now noticed how shocked Allen was. The latter flinched, his hands almost dropping the container of cookies to his feet. Allen, for the first time in Oliver's eyes, was looking up at him with terrified eyes, as if he was staring at his number one fear.

Allen starts shaking his head slowly. "Wha… no, no that's not… true. How… how did you-"

"My brother told me, and Alfred confirmed it. You never liked Arthur, you like _me_," Oliver says as smoothly as he could because he was sure his voice was shaking, but not as much as Allen's.

"What?! He's lying, why would I ever…?" Allen tries to play it off by laughing, but Oliver could see it. Allen had a dent in his armor, and it allowed Oliver to see through it.

"Allen, I'm giving you a chance to tell me everything. Everything from the beginning. You know what I'm talking about," he says, looking at Allen straight in the eye. "I can stay here with you and we can talk this out. Let me hear what you have to say and I promise that I won't interject or make fun of you. I'll listen to everything you have to say as long as you're… honest with me. Your brother says you have a hard time speaking the truth because of how nervous you get, but bare with me for now." When Allen looks away, Oliver felt hurt. "Or… if you don't want to talk at all, then I can leave, forget all of this, and turn our separate ways."

Oliver waits for Allen to speak, but the latter remained quiet. He'll never admit it, but Oliver felt his heart clench at Allen's unwillingness to cooperate. Somehow, deep within Oliver, was a small hope that there could be a chance for them. A chance for them to start over instead of ignoring each other's existence. Oliver had thought that, with how many years Allen had held feelings for him, he thought that the latter wouldn't give up so easily.

Nevertheless, after waiting for Allen to say a word or even any sign of agreement, Oliver concludes he chose to stay silent. He chose the second option.

"Alright then," Oliver whispers. He slowly rises to his feet and dusts himself off. "I'll leave you alone. I've caused you enough trouble for today. Enjoy the cookies I've made you."

The pink-haired male turns around, but he stops when he hears a quiet cry, "Wait." It was quiet, softer than Oliver anticipated. "No, come… come back."

Oliver glances over his shoulder to see Allen looking hard at the ground, but his left arm was reaching towards the shorter male, his fingers tugging at the hem of Oliver's long sleeve.

"Take a seat… please."

x

"How long have you liked me?"

They sat side by side now, their eyes refusing to look at each other. It seems the white floor was more interesting to look at.

It took a full minute for the brunette to reply. "Two years," Allen muttered.

Two years?

Oliver turns to Allen, flabbergasted by his response. _Two_ years? How can someone hold a crush for that long? Surely it wouldn't even count as a crush anymore; a simple crush can only last four months or less. Don't people lose interest when they realize their feelings won't be returned? Holding deep emotions for someone that long wouldn't even be referred to as a 'crush' or just simply 'liking' them.

No. Carrying deep affections for an individual for that long indicates that the former is in love-

Oliver's breathing clogged in his throat.

In love? Allen in love with Oliver?

The pink-haired male felt his forehead begin to condensate, little beads of sweat forming on his temples. His heart raced at an uncomfortable rate; his own conscious was making him do this and Allen hasn't explained his perspective entirely yet!

Oliver Kirkland will be a blushing mess by the time he leaves this place.

"Two years…?" He whispered, echoing Allen's words. "Two years ago we were sophomores. That was the year when Arthur and I transferred to World Academy for the first time."

"That's right."

Allen wouldn't look at him. His face was turned the other way, concealing his expression away from Oliver.

Two years ago.

"Two years ago was when Alfred and Arthur started dating," Oliver started. He learned about the start of their relationship through Arthur while he explained it to their parents. Apparently, when Alfred first met his brother, the 'git wouldn't leave me alone everyday' and that Arthur reciprocated the feelings when he realized Alfred was courting him. Arthur Kirkland couldn't tell that those times where they 'hung out' were actually 'dates'. "And Arthur said you knew about their relationship at that time as well."

Did Alfred and Allen fall in love with them at the same time? It falls under the timeline. If Alfred and Arthur started dating, and Allen knew about it… then would that mean that…?

Oliver felt his heart ache for a second. It surprised him, and he became frustrated when he realized how he felt hurt at the realization.

"Don't tell me you only started liking me just because your brother started dating Arthur." Oh gods, _they were twins_. Maybe Allen only felt attracted to Oliver just because he felt envious that Alfred was dating someone.

Knowing this sent a pang of hurt in Oliver's heart. He forced himself to keep his hands from clutching it, but the foreign pain was unbearable. Is this what people considered a 'heartbreak'? If so, Oliver despised it. He hated how he was involuntarily reacting this way because he realized Allen's feelings were forced. But then again, why should he feel this way? He didn't like Allen or anything… did he?

Oliver may not notice it through his denial, but a tiny spark of him hoped that Allen might actually like him. But that spark was getting extinguished like a candle slowly losing its fire because of the cold wisps of wind.

"What? No, it wasn't like that!" Allen argued. His head angled down and didn't turn to Oliver.

A small tinge of anger pinched him. "You're lying. I told you to be more honest."

"I am being honest!"

"So why won't you look at me?"

Allen didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he sighed, and slowly, he began to shift his head until his eyes met Oliver. The mocking crimson pair of eyes that Oliver was familiar with weren't there anymore. Allen's eyes weren't smirking at him nor were they glowing with discontent. They were clear and less foggy, and it was the first time Oliver has seen Allen's eyes look so… normal. Those eyes were more clear, resembling a pair of shiny rubies.

And they were piercing through Oliver's soul.

He bit back a shiver when Allen looked at him in such a different way. He was used to the scowls and nasty grins from Allen; seeing him like this almost felt… refreshing. It was like staring into a somebody else.

If that didn't shock Oliver, the faint tint of pink across Allen's cheeks did.

"It's not like that." Oh, he was blushing. "In fact, when I first saw you, I never knew you had a twin. And apparently, Arthur and Alfred never knew about each other's twins either. None of us knew. I didn't even have any classes with Arthur at that time, my schedule was in total sync with yours. I only found out about my brother's relationship with Arthur six months later. I caught them making out in our fucking couch one night."

That one last sentence caused Oliver to blush. But it made him realize something. Maybe that's why Arthur started becoming strange and bizarre, telling Oliver that he has 'meetings' with his club officers from time to time. And Oliver had shrugged it off because he knew how much of a worker bee Arthur was.

But no, Arthur was not meeting up with his club. He was sneaking out to meet up with Alfred. And now that the truth was revealed, all those tiny puzzle pieces began to piece each other together. The random 'night meetings', countless suspicious 'phone calls' from supposed 'advisors', and the strange fact that Arthur eats lunch at the football field. Oliver almost felt stupid for not noticing them at all. His brother was too good at keeping secrets.

"How did you even start liking me?" Oliver searched for his gallery of memories. Two years ago was nothing but a blur to him, and he was desperately trying to find out what exactly made him and Allen start a hate war.

Allen bit his lip and glanced sideways. His flushed cheeks weren't hidden anymore. "It was your first day in school. I was sitting at the back of the class and you suddenly come in, someone I've never seen before. The teacher introduced you and… I don't know, it just clicked I guess? I don't really remember how but I just recall… crushing on you on first sight. Probably because you look strange."

"PARDON?"

"Hey, hey, calm down, I didn't mean strange in a bad way," Allen assured, looking back at Oliver. "Let me rephrase it; you looked… unique? Extraordinary?" The blush on his face was getting deeper. Was this what Allen looked like when he was being honest? He looked so innocent when trying to formulate his words. "I mean… natural pink hair, English accent, and those goddamn freckles that seem to be on every inch of your skin. You have way more freckles than all the redheads in school mixed together."

Oliver finally remembered.

Oliver had disliked his freckles ever since he was a child, and he was jealous that Arthur barely had a prominent speck on his face. But he's accepted them throughout the years, until of course, Allen said a couple of embarrassing words about them.

"Don't you dare talk about my freckles," Oliver growled. "You called me _blue cheese_ once and-" And that was why he hated his freckles again. Allen was the reason why he began hating them once more. "You told me how unsightly my face was to everyone."

Allen's face, somehow, turned two shades darker once more. "I-I thought you knew about this already? Didn't my brother tell you?"

"About what?"

"About how backwards I am?"

"Backwards? What on Earth-"

"I like your freckles."

Oliver stared at him. The latter had turned his face away completely, but it was to hide the fact that his face was entirely painted with red. Even his ears were blushing!

_Backwards_. Allen meant how he says the opposite of what he actually wanted to say.

And oh no, Oliver was blushing too.

"Wha…"

"I like your freckles. I don't know, but I like looking at them. They're just… I don't know, mesmerizing to look at?" Allen was stammering. _Stammering_.

Oliver recalled when Allen mentioned about the freckles on his shoulders. And now that Allen had mentioned his strange liking to Oliver's freckles… he remembers how in gym class they require everyone to wear shorts and tank tops for sport activities and _oh my god_ does Allen secretly _stare_ at him during those times?

Oliver gulped and tried his best to not feel flustered any longer. He would actually turn into a tomato since his skin was so pale.

"I like 'em so don't try hiding them now that you know," Allen demanded, whipping his head back when he knew his blush had decreased. Nope. Still as read as an apple. "Unless you want me to douse water on you everyday again."

Oliver gasped. "So that was why!" Allen truly had weird intentions to tell Oliver what he likes about him. He recalls the time when he tried covering his freckles with foundation, only to be washed away when Allen showers him with water. Where does he even get the bucket and water? "You have a strange way of telling me you like me."

"I thought you'd pick up on them sooner or later…"

He is reminded of the many feuds and trouble he gets sucked in because of Allen. Oliver eventually remembers the very first day that caused him to feel intense abhor towards a human being.

"Sooner or later? Allen, the first time we interacted you literally bashed your baseball bat against the tray of cupcakes I made for the cooking club." It was a disaster that day. Oliver was so happy that he was accepted into the club that he made a batch of cupcakes to give to his fellow club leaders and members. They agreed to meet at the canteen and as Oliver approached them with the tray in hand, Allen - someone he's never met before - suddenly whacks a bat against the tray. "I was embarrassed and _petrified_. It was my first week in school and you suddenly come up looking like you were about to attack me!"

Allen flinched, clearly looking guilty about what he did. "It was to get your attention! You never acknowledged my presence at all, and we were in the same classes together! It was the only way for me to get you to notice me!"

"By scaring me with a bloody bat on my first week?" Oliver asked, incredulous.

"It was my way of thinking back then!"

"That's not an excuse!"

They fell into useless bickering until Oliver stopped, causing Allen to stop as well. Their eyes glanced at each other, holding their attention for a long time. None of them uttered a word on the next two minutes, the uncomfortable silence killing them.

Finally, it was Allen who broke the ice. "Look… I'm… I'm sorry okay?" A hand brushed against his chocolate brown hair. "For all the terrible things I did and said to you. And you're right, I am a heartless asshole who only cares about himself. I acted accordingly to what I wanted and never did I consider what you'd feel about them. I'm sorry… Oliver, and you don't need to forgive me. I know just how badly I've treated you, and you never deserved those. I'm… I'm really sorry."

Oliver stares at him with a small frown. This was surprising. Allen F. Jones apologizing to the one person he'd tormented for two years. Oliver would have laughed and brushed him off knowing after all that trouble he'd caused him, nevertheless, Oliver couldn't find himself to do it. Allen was being honest for the first time and Oliver didn't have the heart to do it.

Allen was… he couldn't explain it. Allen was peculiar to say the least. He has a strange way of telling his love interest about his feelings. He carried an obnoxious bravado to cover up the fact that he was an animal lover. When he talks the opposite words would come out.

Allen F. Jones was peculiar. But Oliver doesn't mind it.

"I know you won't forgive me, but I can try and make it up to you. I won't show my face or talk to you ever again if it makes you happy. I've been an asshole to you from the past two years. I promise to leave you at peace starting now."

Oliver's heart broke. _No. Allen don't say that. I… I forgive you, and yes, I am still mad but I forgive you_. "Why?" Was the only word he says.

"Isn't it obvious?" Allen chuckles, but there was no humor. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be in your presence."

_No, Allen. Can't we just make up and start over?_ "Wouldn't… wouldn't that hurt you? I'm not trying to be boastful but wouldn't that hurt you?"

"Yeah… it'll hurt like hell probably."

_Are you giving up already?_ "Oh."

Silence defeats them once again. While Allen stays quiet, Oliver's mind and heart were in a civil war with each other. His brain told him to leave Allen to mourn, to let him cry over his loss. But his heart said otherwise. It tried to make Oliver say words to assure Allen, but his brain didn't want him to.

He weighed his options, his conscious trying to mentally decide which side to pick. As he spent several minutes deciding, he finally leaned over to the option that spoke louder to him.

"I forgive you," Oliver choked, closing his eyes and swallowing hard. "You don't need to do that because I forgive you."

This caught Allen's attention. His crimson eyes widened in shock at Oliver. "What? Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am still angry about everything… but I forgive you. I understand why you did that, and I'll look past it."

"No," Allen says, shaking his head. "What I did to you for two years was horrible. And you can't just simply look past it, Oliver. Slap me, punch me, do whatever you want. I won't mind."

Hearing Allen call Oliver by his name had tickled his heart. It made him feel giddy and excited for some reason, and Oliver couldn't help it. It was the first time Allen called him by his name. But he somehow missed Allen calling him those strange pet nam- _nicknames_!

"It's fine, Allen. You apologized, that's what matters. And I forgive you." Oliver looks down shyly. _Damn it all. Why do I feel so hopeless?_ "But do you forgive me? For what I said to you the other day."

There was a pregnant pause. "I do."

Oliver nodded. "G-good then." He braced himself for the next sentences. "You don't need to ignore me, Allen. I'll kill you if you do, I swear. What kind of person does that to someone they like?"

"What are you saying?"

The pink-haired male looked at Allen, both of their faces flushed with scarlet red. "I… I'm telling you to not ignore me. I know I may not look like it but I… I believe in second chances." Oliver felt like he wanted to faint at the sight of Allen's shocked - and hopeful - face. "I'm… I'm giving y-you a second chance, so don't you dare mess it up!"

Allen opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He kept doing that until he finally spoke out audible words. "You… are you serious?" He choked. His eyes began to shine. His pair of crystal rubies sparkled with hope.

"Yes! Take it or leave it," Oliver huffed.

"I'll- I'll take it."

_Good_. "But… but on one condition though..."

"Hm?"

"You have to be honest with me, like you are now. Don't set up some facade for me. I… I want to see the real you." Oliver looked away, crossing his arms to hide the fact that his face was red and his composure was deflating.

"Alright."

A warm hand brushed against Oliver's shaking arms, prompting the former to look back. His breath, as dramatic as it may sound, was taken away.

Once again, for the first time in forever,

Allen smiled.

"Thank you, Oliver."

x

"You think Allen and Oliver manage to talk things out?" Alfred asks, hugging Arthur closer to his chest.

It was a few minutes past eight and Arthur had decided to stay later in Alfred's house. Since Oliver was already aware of their relationship, there was no need to hide it from him. The couple were laying on Alfred's bed, his arms around the shorter blonde while their legs were tangled with each other. They were watching a movie in Alfred's laptop, a small thing they do to make an excuse to cuddle in bed.

"Allen texted me a few hours ago, but I ignored it. But I wonder how it went for them. Do you think they managed to reconcile?"

"Not sure," Arthur shrugged. "Oliver was really pissed today, and I thought he had more composure than me. Allen's probably in shreds right now."

"So there's no chance for them?" Alfred pouted. "Aww, man. I was hoping they'd get together. I _really_ wanted a double wedding. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Arthur smacked Alfred's chest, earning a choked 'ack!' from the latter. "Don't say such silly things," he muttered. He felt his cheeks burn, but he was glad Alfred couldn't see. "And besides, Oliver's not into relationships."

"Hm… you said that before. You said that 'Arthur Kirkland will never involve himself in a relationship'," Alfred smirked, nuzzling his face against Arthur's golden blonde hair. "But look at you now, dating the hottest guy in school~"

"Oh, _please_."

They continued watching the movie, or at least they tried to. They kept playing footsies with their feet and giggling like a couple of kindergarten kids. Nevertheless, from the large window beside his bed, something appeared on the corner of Alfred's eye. At first he thought it was Allen coming home from his part-time job, and it was, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

"Uh, hey babe, I think you might be wrong."

"About?"

"About Oliver and Allen. Take a look."

Arthur first saw the wide grin on Alfred's face. Seeing that his boyfriend was looking out to the window, Arthur followed his gaze and caught of glimpse of what Alfred was looking at the entire time. It made Arthur's mouth drop as he scrambled out from Alfred's grip and then pressed himself against the window.

There, walking side by side from the street and onto the porch was Allen and Oliver. At first Arthur assumed they were just walking like any other normal people, but Oliver was wearing Allen's dark brown bomber jacket. And that clothing was the only thing that confirmed the theory in their heads.

They made up.

And it seems they'll be seeing more of Allen and Oliver together.

Both of them looked shy and reserved while they walked, but they knew they'll break the ice between them soon.

"I guess me _and_ Allen are following you two to London, yeah?" Alfred placed his chin above Arthur's shoulder, and the latter could already feel the grin pressing against his cheek.

Too busy to correct Alfred's grammar mistakes, Arthur continues looking at Oliver. Allen had said something, and Arthur smiles when he sees his brother blushing and stuttering below. They finally made it to the porch, opened the door and walked in.

"It's going to be a full house tonight," Alfred chuckles, placing his hands on Arthur's arms before rubbing them. "Come on, babe, let's go downstairs and greet them."

Arthur nodded and followed him out of the bedroom.

x

Ten years later, the double wedding between the Jones and the Kirklands really did happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I'm sorry that I couldn't finish it yesterday haha. But let me know what you think of this short story! There isn't much 2P UsUk out there, so I decided to write this. I may write more 2P in the future, because I adore Allen and Oliver and I enjoy writing their characters. Thank you for reading!


End file.
